


Have a taste of me.

by Furry_garbage



Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Fox topping?, M/M, Porn With Plot, wolf verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 09:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furry_garbage/pseuds/Furry_garbage
Summary: Lonely and Lost, Fox is left with nothing until someone, someone he hates, checks on him as something new kindles within him and a deep desire is stoked.
Relationships: Fox McCloud/Wolf O'Donnell
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	Have a taste of me.

Fox kneaded the bitter, cheap bourbon burning his throat as he gulped his misery down. He winced, flicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth. Maybe he should’ve gotten a chasers shit taste like oil. Fox chugged it and ordered another. When there’s nothing else to do, just drink your problems away. He swiveled in his seat.

Dim lights to help Fox hide from the societal backlash of how could you become this…sad drunk. Dead bar means no one to bother him, thank fuck! And finally a bartender who doesn’t say…

“Hey,” Said…oh fuck: Wolf.

Turning to him while leaning against the counter, Fox reached for his blaster…right, don’t have it. His heavy eyes dragged to Wolf who, for some strange reason, didn’t hold a gun to Fox’s head and instead scowled at him like an angry housewife catching her drunk husband. “Whatch the phuck do yoush want?” Fox teetered and swayed.

Wolf’s smug crimson-eye clashed with Fox’s narrowed emerald ones. “Someone wanted y-”

“Dead?”

“If only.” Wolf chuckled. “They wanted to make sure you’re well.”

“_ Kryhstal. _”

“No, she’s going by Kurse.”

Fox threw his hands in the air. “Who the fuck goesh by tat!”

“Her dipshit.” Wolf grinned. If Fox could, he’d punch him right in the fucker’s nose. “And man, you really have fallen, huh? that’s sad.”

Fox snarled. “Phunny cumin’ phrom ya.” 

“Yeah, yeah. I know.”

“No you doun’t!” Fox pointed at Wolf. “Cuhz your dumb assh worked for Androssh.”

Wolf raised his hands in the air like he surrendered. “Hey, that’s something I’m not proud of.”

“Bich.”

“...Okay?” Wolf shrugged and crossed his arms.

“I.” Fox stammered. “Hateya.”

“Who doesn’t?”

“Krysl.”

“Kurse.”

Fox’s body tensed. “Fuck you!”

“Think you had enough, pup.” Wolf tapped his boot.

“Enoph ov yer sorry assh!” Fox slapped his knee and laughed but Wolf, hah, he stared all hurt and offended like a damn bitch.

“You done?” Wolf raised a brow.

“Yeah, donwit a kickin’ yer assh acrosh ah…space!” Fox slammed his hand against the counter and cackled.

Wolf furrowed his muzzle. A flash of fangs before he pursed his lips. Coward.

“What? Ish zhe big bad woph pisshed?” Fox clambered out of his seat but staggered, catching himself when his hands touched a fine-ass-chest…oh, it’s Wolf’s. Fox shoved Wolf. “Gett oph me!”

“Go home, Fox.”

“Oh? Ya phink ya cantel me wat to do?” Fox stepped in front of Wolf with his fist clenched and fangs bared. “Com’on Wuf. Make me.” His blood simmered as the ravaging rage consumed him. “Telme howl I’ll seemy fuckin’ dad, too!”

Wolf sighed. “I’m aware of my past, Fox.”

“Ten why te phuck areye here!”

“Someone who lov-”

Fox popped his knuckles, ire consumed his thoughts. “Evryone I luved left. And I…I! Am not goin’ to lishen to somone whoried to kill me fur fuckin’ yers! Ye’re nothin’ more than a piece of shit’n will always be a piece of shit!”

Wolf’s hackles rose as he snarled but: he exhaled and said something no one expected, “I’m sorry.”

Squinting, Fox’s jaw hung lost for words or a snarky comeback. He shook his head. “ You dun’t get to say tat.”

“I know.”

“No! Ya dun’t!"

“I know, you don’t have to forg-”

“Why wuld I? You killmy dad, ya worked for a fasist, and you’ve trid ta killme. So why the phuck wuld **I** forgivya?” Fox panted, he stumbled when the world around blurred and bile churned in his gut but before he collapsed, Wolf caught…him? Their muzzles inches from each other. Fox shoved Wolf, plunging to the ground and striking his head against the hard concrete. “Fuck!” Fox shut his eyes and hissed but when they crept open:

Wolf extended his hand.

“Fuck you.”

“Look at yourself, Fox.”

“I know wat tis iz.” Fox clambered upright, stumbling against the counter. “You want to feel like yore abov’ me fur once!”

Wolf squinted unable to come up with a rebuttal because he knew Fox was right.

“Gotcha!”

“...What?” Wolf’s brows rose.

“I’m’ight, yu’rrrre wrung!” Fox laughed.

“You’re drunk.”

“You’re a failure!”

Wolf snarled.

“Now getoutta of my face or ehse yer face and my face will be face to face…face.”

He didn’t face him or even acknowledge Fox. “Go home, go to rehab, and find a support group.” Wolf headed towards the exit.

“Whereda ya think yu’re runnin’ to? Huh! Runnin; wit yer tail between yer legs like you always do. PUSSY!” Fox chuckled and pursued after Wolf before he exited. “HEY, HEY GET BACK HERE!”

Wolf stopped with his hand on the door. Fist clenched like he’d do something but na, he’s a pussy.

“Hey, HEY LOOK AT ME!” Fox stumbled his way to Wolf.

He glanced over his shoulder, baring his fangs.

“Bitccccch.”

Wolf bolted towards him, towering over Fox and growling. “Say it again.”

Fox smirked. “Bi-”

A fist struck him like a butt of a rifle. The world blurred and spun. Darkness.

The frigid night’s wind nipped against his fur. Distant cars whirred.

“Ugh…” Fox groaned, clutching his aching forehead. “W-what?” He shut his eyes as he rested on something warm and firm…leathery, too. Wait. Fox’s eyes widened and he recoiled back.

Wolf veered and staggered before he caught himself. “What the fuck, pup!”

Fox rested his hands on Wolf’s shoulder. “Wat da fuck! wat da fuck’re you doin’ is the fuck!” He winced when his jaw ached. “Fuck. AND WHERE DA FUCK’RE YA TAKIN’ ME?”

“Your apartment.” Wolf adjusted Fox.

“Oh! You know where I live!”

“Thank Kurse for that.”

“Exphains howya fund me.”

Wolf huffed.

“Why the fuck didja hit me!” Fox struck Wolf’s back and Wolf dropped him. Fox yipped when he impacted the cement sidewalk.

“Cuz you need sense knocked into you, jackass.”

“I should kick yer ass.” Fox leaned his lopsided body up.

“No wonder she left you.” Wolf shook his head. “You’re the shittiest person I’ve met.”

“Yeah more tan Anross, fuck-face.” Fox clambered up, stumbling when he stood.

“Holy-fuck, how many times are you going to bring that up!”

“Haw many times ‘re ya goin’ to try ‘nd killme!”

“None, jackass.”

Fox shoved Wolf. “Then why da fuck ‘re ya here!”

“For Ku-”

“No-no-no-no. You? You carin’ aboutta anyone? HA. Fuck you, liar.” Fox panted.

“I care enough about my team to keep them around.”

Fox clenched his fist and gritted his fangs as he spoke through them, “They left me.”

“Cuz look at you! Who the fuck wants to be around you.”

“Fuck you!”

“Fuck you too, asshole!” Wolf turned his back to him.

“Where’re ya goin’?” Fox followed Wolf. “Hey!” Still no reply. “I’m talkin’ to you!”

Wolf kept on.

“Hey!”

He stopped, glaring over his shoulder. “Y’know when someone walks away, it means fuck off.”

Fox darted in front of Wolf. “When someone talks to you, it means listen…bitch.”

“Got better things to do.” Wolf shoved Fox’s shoulder with his as he walked passed him.

“Oh like wat? Killin’ someone else’s dad?” Fox followed out of arms reach.

Wolf’s hackles stood. He sighed.

Fox crossed his arms. “Tellme whya’re really here.”

“Told you.”

“Don’t buy it.”

Wolf shook his head.

“Seriously, what do yo-”

“Fixing the mess you caused.” Wolf’s eye clashed with Fox’s.

“Mess?”

“Sargasso.”

“Huh?”

Wolf wrinkled his muzzle. “Are you dense, pup?”

“What did I do?”

His jaw hung as he squinted.

“What?”

“You don’t _ remember _?”

“Kinda da reason I’m asking, ass.”

“You killed my men.”

“Not ringing a bell.” Fox shrugged.

Wolf’s knuckles popped and Fox reeled back. He shut his eye, breathing deep before exhaling. “Why do you care?”

“Bored.”

He turned away but before Wolf could leave, Fox approached him.

“Kidding, man.”

“Go home, Fox.”

Wolf stepped ahead but Fox cut him off. He flashed his fangs, growling.

“What da fuck did I do!”

Wolf lifted Fox by his shirt collar. “Go. The. Fuck. Home.” He shoved Fox and stormed off.

But Fox persisted. Might end up getting knocked out but at least he wasn’t alone. “Answer me.” Fox strolled beside Wolf.

He ignored him: he ignored Fox McCloud!

“I’ll-a-leave ya alone if you say it.”

Still nothing.

“Won’t be a problem fur good.”

Wolf faced away and mumbled something.

“Say it.”

He stopped, shoving his hands into his pockets and staring up at the night sky. Wolf rotated his jaw, he huffed and faced Fox. “We…” He paused. “Need help.”

“Who’s we?” Fox searched Wolf’s eye for deceit. Probably going to set him up on some drug run.

“Star Wolf.”

“And Krys?”

“Kurse.”

“Ya know that’sa stupid name.” Fox chuckled.

“All of our names are stupid.” Wolf smirked.

Fox raised his finger as he rummaged for a snarky remark but had nothing to say. “Fine, ‘Kurse.’ “

“Told her no.” Wolf leaned against a building.

Fox joined him. “Why?”

“She went through hell joining us the first time. Don’t need to open old wounds.”

“So ya want me to join?”

Wolf nodded.

“Drag me through the mud instead.” Fox grinned.

“Na, you’re doing a pretty good job yourself.” Wolf laughed. Are they joking? The two people who tried to kill one another joking…odd how times have changed…

“What do I get?”

“Can come as you please from my base, split it half and half, and we’ll cover any damage cost.”

“Tell me why ya killed my dad, too.”

Wolf shifted and flicked his nose. He quirked his lip, sighing. He extended his hand. “Deal.

“Deal.” Fox shook on it.

“Long version or short?”

“Long.”

Wolf rubbed his hand against his chin. “Okay…let me think.” He paused. “Do you know how teens get?”

“Shure…?”

“Okay, good. When I was a pup, I…looked up to James, a lot. And when I got good enough, I mean damn good, I tried to join Star Fox.” Wolf leaned his head against the wall. “That didn’t go well. Ahm, James was a good person.” Wolf’s ears pinned to his head when Fox glared. “But he was…hmm, let’s just say had a big ego.” Wolf scratched the back of his neck. Would Fox’s father be like that? “I got turned down, and teenagers…they don’t handle rejection well.” He paused, staring at the ground. “I held a grudge, a big one. So, I said fuck it, I’m going to make my own! Ha…ha, that didn’t turn out well either…” Wolf tapped his foot. “So! I tried’n tried but failed…nothing worked. Until…I got in-”

“I said why not an autaboography.”

“Right…Let’s just say I got fucked, made bad choices, and that lead me to Pigma which then lead me to Andross.”

Fox raised a brow. “You worked with a fasist cuz of a stupid grudge?”

“No, I worked for him because mercenary work is like quicksand, you can get out if you do nothing but the more you try, the further down you go.” Wolf shrugged. “And that’s how I ended up like this. And when you felt like you lost everything, you look for anything to blame. I blamed James.”

“Ya killed my dad over a grudge.”

“I…killed him because I thought it’d be a way out. And the same with you, if you went down, then maybe I could’ve left Andross’ army.”

“Ye’re a fuckin’ idiot.”

“Yeah, but I own up to it instead of letting it tear me down.” Wolf’s eye clashed with Fox’s.

Humming, Fox studied Wolf’s movement: seemed like he wasn’t lying.

“How did it feel when you killed Pigma, Andross, or took me down?”

“It felt…emptyish. Besides Anross. Now that, that felt amazin’.”

“Take that emptiness and blend it with over encumbering guilt, and it leaves you a shit cocktail. That’s my life, a damn, shit cocktail.”

“It’s yar own fault.”

“Some.”

“Fuck no, it’s all yurrr fault.” Fox clenched his fist.

“I was a teen.”

Fox approached Wolf, glaring and snarling at him. “I don’t care ‘bout yer exhcuses. You killed an innocent man over a stupid FUCKIN’ grudge!”

“...I know.” Wolf turned away, tail tucked between his legs like the little-fucking-bitch he is. “I’m only trying to let you know, I was a shitty teen, turned into a shitty adult, but I’m trying to break the cycle. And if I want to, I need you.”

“YA wunt the guy who ya tried da kill multiple times ta join ya? The son of a bitch who tuk everythin’ frum me!” Red flashed and everything felt off. Fox’s blood boiled as the fervent ire surged through his body.

“Once.”

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Oh-fuck. NICE JOKE!”

“You came on my turf and killed my men. I had my right to defend my people.” Wolf snarled.

“Yeah, Anross apolugist jest like you!” Fox’s throat ached as each dull, labored breath clawed his throat.

“You’re aware they’re all exiled, right? Everyone there didn’t have a goddamn choice.” Wolf encroached in Fox’s space, looming over him. “If we wanted what Andross wanted, we would’ve joined Andrew. But we didn’t.”

Fox delved his mind for an answer but couldn’t find it.

Wolf’s voice wavered, “I was trying my damn best to fix everything!” He panted, leaning against the wall and shivering. “You know what’s fucked up? Despite you killing MY men and LEAVING me to die! I still helped you. I saved you! I helped you stop the Anglers! And I get it…I screwed up, I really did. But I am trying to do MY DAMNDEST to be better.” Wolf turned away, ears slanting.

“Is…tat why you asked for the bunty to be removed.”

“Yeah.”

“Huh.”

“What?” Wolf’s ears rose.

“It’s jush.” Fox pursed his lips and quirked them. “Alhways thougt ya’dbe a complete shit head in pershon. Y’know, the whole sheeing your dad thing.”

“Yeah…I’m a shit talker.” Wolf smirked until it faltered. “But again, that was shitty of me.”

“Yeah it was.”

They stood there together and it was nice to finally have company even though it’s with the guy who tried to kill Fox. But if Krystal always had a way to see the best into everyone and she always had a way with words: Krystal knew how to get everyone united while he…tore everything apart. She’s definitely a better leader than him.

As the truth sunk in, Fox’s posture slumped. He stumbled his way beside Wolf, leaning against the wall. “We’re all shitty.” His ears pinned to his head.

Jerking his head when facing Fox, Wolf’s jaw hung.

“It’s like ya shaid.” Fox shrugged. “I phucked up by killin’ yer men and wreckin’ yer base.” He paused. “Maybe we’reall just phucked up animals drifhing thrugh the void till we stop fuckin’ up or…someshit.”

“How poetic.” Wolf chuckled.

“Yeah…now carry me, bitch.”

Wolf eye rounded. “Ha…what?”

“You funched me, nowacarry me.”

“Fuckin’ hell, pup. Walk.” Wolf smiled and honestly, it was…cute? No what? Wait, Why did Fox even have the thought?

“Na, ya funched me, now carry me.” Fox laughed.

Wolf stepped away, waving the back of his hand. “Fuck that.”

“Can’t walk straght, that’s howabad ya hit me.”

“Shit, sucks to be you.” Wolf shrugged.

“I’m goin’ ta freeze to death!” Fox pretended to shiver.

“You’re fine with your coat.”

Fox shambled behind Wolf. “Can’t help you if I die.”

A damn-fine grin stretched along Wolf’s muzzle. “Eh, sucks to be you.” He shrugged.What an asshole.

“C’mon.” Fox lapped his arm around Wolf and shoved all his wait against him, causing them to stumble.

“Fuckin’ hell.” Wolf caught Fox.

“See? Carry me.”

“Sheez, you want to be manhandled that badly?” Wolf slipped his arm around Fox and…if someone else saw the two, they’d think they were a couple, which they aren’t cuz that’d be weird, right? Wolf’s warmth felt nice and the way he held Fox and put up the ‘tough guy’ facade like Falco was adorable, too. Wolf faced away. “Don’t get any funny ideas.”

“Me? Ye’re da one who put yer dirty phaw on me!”

“You put your hand on me first.”

“I stumbled.”

Wolf shook his head as they ambled through the vacant streets together without a word. It’s strange, really but nice at the same time or maybe Fox been alone for so long he’s become needy…of anyone’s company: even Wolf’s.

“Hey.” Fox yawned. “I…think…I…” Fox’s heavy eyes fluttered and he dragged his feet against the ground. His head bobbed or jerked when it dipped until he shut his eyes and everything went black.

xOxOx

Fox groaned, rubbing his eyes. His head ached and throbbed while he flicked his tongue against his dry lips. He shifted in his blankets and adjusted his pillow? Wait--when did... Fox shot up, eyes wide as he searched his unkempt room with bottles scattered. Was it…a dream? He touched his chest, still wearing his jacket. It wasn’t or maybe he got shit-faced and blacked out but…how’d he end up here? He pondered but the past blurred, causing a head-splitting migraine to rupture his thoughts.“Wolf…?” No reply. Huh, maybe Fox walked home after all. The dreadful loneliness settled deep within his heart. Wouldn’t be the first time he walked nor…his last. Fox ran his hand down his face before he stood but stumbled. Fuck, need to drink less. He headed towards the bathroom and prepped himself for another lonely day.

After showering and sulking, Fox stepped into the living room dressed in boxers and a sleeveless shirt. His ear twitched when he heard a grumble from behind the couch in the center. Wolf splayed himself out like he had a rough night. Fox’s tail wagged. ”Hey.”

Wolf shifted and mumbled before he stretched, yawning. “Hey.”

“You stayed?”

“Yeah, too tired to fly.”

“Hm… also what happened last night?” Fox headed behind the counter and into the kitchen to fetch himself water.

“Before or after you passed out?” Wolf sat, spreading his firm arms out along the couch.

“Ugh…” Fox rummaged his mind as he tried to recall whatever happened. “After.”

“Think it’d be better to forget.”

Fox raised an ear. “What?”

“Not sure if you want to know.”

“Say it.” Fox sipped his water.

Wolf huffed. “Okay, after you woke, you got weird.”

“Define weird.”

Wolf stared at Fox before he turned away.“Intimate.”

“Ugh…” Fox’s stomach knotted.

“And handsy.”

“UGH…” Fox’s clammy hands wavered.

“And talked a lot.” Wolf paused. “ ‘Bout fuckin’n shit…and how you wanted someone to hold.”

“**UGH…**” Fox chugged his water.

“Not sure what that’s about.”

“I’m just…” Fox lied through his fangs, “One of those drunks, y’know? I get like that.”

Wolf snickered. “You get bitchy and needy?”

Fox scoffed, “I’m not _ needy _.”

That lone crimson eye peered through the lie. “You nagged me for sex.”

Scrunching up, Fox’s face and ears burned like when he, Krystal, or Falco joked with each other. Why did he compare Wolf to them? He isn’t like any of them! Fox crooked his lip. “I was jokin’.”

“Jokin’ to fuck me? Weird. Not even Panther does that.” Wolf chuckled.

“Look, I was drunk, that’s it!”

“Even if you weren’t…would you?” Wolf faced away.

“I don’t even know you!” Fox’s body heated up and it all felt overwhelming.

“Eh, could be a way to find out?” Wolf shrugged.

“By fucking!”

“Yeah, by fucking.”

“By fucking you!”

“Yes, fuck me.”

Fox’s heart raced. What the actual fuck happened? “Do you fuck strangers!”

“No, but you’re the one who asked.”

“I—hmm, it was…a—HEIGHTEN rush of adrenaline.” Fox nodded, smiling.

“You ask to fuck someone when scared?” Wolf shook his head and laughed.

Fox’s cheeks strained. “Ha…ugh…no? Look, I was drunk, that’s it.”

“Yeah, which is why…” Wolf paused, a lewd grin stretched along his…damn fine muzzle. “I’m askin’ now.”

“Huh.”

“Huh, what?”

“Are…are you asking to have sex with me?”

Wolf squinted. “Yeah…?”

“Hmm. I thought you’d take advantage of me, honestly…” Fox rubbed the back of his neck when Wolf’s bitter glare pierced his heart. “Y’know, being a pirate and all…and taking whatever you want witho-” He caught himself when Wolf stood snarling.

Wolf sighed and the bitter expression lightened up. “I may be a pirate, but I’m an ass pirate.” Wolf and Fox chuckled. “And…now, this pirate is asking if there’s a booty to be taken hostage.” Wolf grinned.

“If that’s suppose to make me aroused, it’s really not.” Fox crossed his arm.

“Oh? Then how ‘bout a capturing me, tying me up, and doing whatever you desire.” Wolf winked before Fox glanced away. Holy shit…that was kind of hot but…this all feels fast…

“It’s kind of…weird to go from fighting to fucking…”

“Eh, good way to let out all the pent up stress. Plus who else has the chance to fuck their rival?”

“Are you drunk? Am I…dreaming...DID YOU KILL ME!” Fox blinked, failing to process everything.

“Nope.” Wolf pointed at Fox. “And the only killing I’ll be doing is in bed.”

“...Hm…” Fox squinted.

Wolf sucked air through his fangs. “Yeah…that didn’t sound good.”

“Anyway, you…aren’t pissed at me or anything?” Fox approached Wolf when he sat and Fox joined him, keeping his distance.

“Like I said, moved on.”

“...How?”

Wolf smirked, it faltered when he glanced at Fox. “Holding onto pain only ruins your life.” He dipped his chin by his chest and scratched his nose. “The real question is, are you?”

The question struck him like a hot plasma bolt. “Hmm…I…I kind of am but at the same time, I feel like I’m an asshole for holding on.” Fox fidgeted with his hands. “Yeah, you wronged me but did to you too and yet, you forgave me for the shit I pulled. But when it comes to you…it’s like my whole world is being spun.” Fox sighed. “In time, yeah. It’s just all this…it’s…”

“Fast?”

Fox nodded.

Leaning back, Wolf grinned. “That’s fine.”

“It’d would’ve been easier to hate you, honestly.” Fox bitterly laughed.

“Blame Kurse.”

“Na, I should thank her.” Fox’s heart ached. “If you…see her. Ahm.” Fox’s words lashed his throat. “Thank her, for me, please.” His eyes met Wolf’s. “And…” Fox forced his words, stressing them through his canines, “ Thank you, Wolf.”

Wolf’s ears rose. “Speak again?”

Fox mumbled, “Thank you.”

“Hm?”

“THANK YOU!”

“Ah, there it is.” Wolf bathed in his victory, probably lavishing in it. “And thank you for forgiving me.”

Fox recoiled his head. “W-what?”

“Yeah, thanks pup.”

His cheeks and ears burned. He couldn’t fight his tail from wagging. Stop that! “Umm, your welcome?”

“Haha.” Wolf glanced at Fox with a warm smile. “Y’know you’re cute.”

“Hm…ugh…ha.” Fox rubbed the back of his neck. “You too?”

“Shucks, pup. You’re making me blush.” Wolf covered his muzzle as his tail flailed and…and he’s really adorable when he didn’t try to kill Fox…hmm…if only things were different.

“Heh…” Fox’s eyes met Wolf’s captivated by Wolf’s lone, soothing eye. Maybe it’s because he’s lonely, maybe it’s because he hasn’t felt the touch of another, or maybe he’s still hungover but Fox could resist:

Fox leaned against Wolf and…Wolf nuzzled his shoulder against Fox and it felt nice. Something he hasn’t had in…such a long time. Maybe he was needy? “Ah, sorry.” Fox jerked his shoulder away.

“ ‘s fine, Fox. Kinda cute.”

“Na, I’m not cute.”

Wolf chuckled. “You’re right, you’re hot. A hot mess.”

Unable to fight his laughter, Fox broke out and shook his head. “T-this is weird…”

“What? Finding out another person is like you?”

“Yeah, it’s…confusing because this…this doesn’t feel real?” Fox stared at the ceiling.

Wolf ears rose. “Oh?”

“Yeah, I…didn’t think we’d get along, honestly.” Fox shrugged.

“Yet here we are.”

Fox nodded.

Wolf stretched his back but snuck his arm behind Fox but didn’t touch like he’s waiting for consent. “Maybe if I choose properly, we could’ve…”

“Been friends?”

“Dated?”

“That’s…” Fox scooted himself away from Wolf. “Wolf, I don’t know you.”

“Would you like to?”

Fox hummed.

Wolf’s toothy smile dimpled his flushed cheeks and it was stupidly cute. But:

With how their pass is, is it right to…like someone or even be friends?

Fox’s stomach fluttered as his emotions churned in his gut, creating a noxious concoction.

“Well?”

“I need a minute.” Fox refused to look at Wolf. On one hand, they’d move forward, hell, they could be a damn fine pair of pilots. On the other…is it right to let all of that go? Has enough time pass…and Wolf…he isn’t like what Fox thought he was, he genuinely cared in a weird way, which would explain why Kr—Kurse saw the good in him. If…she can, maybe Fox could too. Maybe. “Wolf.” His eyes trailed to Wolf’s welcoming one. “For now, I’d like to test the water, y’know.”

“Yeah.” Wolf nodded.

“It’s just all…really fast and…you are. Ahm, you’re nice in person when you aren’t talking shit.” Fox chuckled.

“Still sorry ‘bout that.”

“Hey, I’m sorry for what I did, too. We both fucked up but maybe.” Fox paused. “This is a step in the right direction?’

“You getting piss drunk and yelling at me?” Wolf laughed.

“Who would’ve known!” Fox joined him.

They wallowed in each other’s company.

“Hey, Wolf.”

“Yeah?”

“This might sound weird but…” Fox’s stomach fluttered as his crotch swelled. “But is the sex offer still up?” Fox’s tail wagged. Dammit.

“Damn, Fox.”

“You did say it helps relieve tension, and a good way to get to know each other?” Fox rubbed the back of his neck.

Wolf whistled. “Is that what you want?”

“Kind of…I just…hm.” Fox’s ears pinned to his head while he fidgeted with his fingers. “I haven’t had anyone for years.”

“Ah, I getcha.”

Fox’s heartstrings tangled while he fumbled his words. “It’s not the…empty kind of ahm…” He mumbled to himself before he collected his thoughts. “Okay, I want.” Fox couldn’t help but find himself lost when he stared at Wolf.”I need to…con…” Fox stammered, “A connection.”

“Are you worried about falling in love with me?” Wolf brows rose.

“No, err, maybe? It’s complicated. More so of…I…” Fox’s body felt like it’s boiling.

“Want love?”

Fox nodded.

“But not fall in love?”

Nodding, Fox glanced away. “I can get bad when I do.”

“Hm, how ‘bout this, we do a test run, being…friends or fuck buddies? And if it doesn’t work, no harm.” Wolf shrugged.

“No, it’s…I.” Fox rested his wavering, sweaty palms on his chest. “Can get bad. W-when Falco left…and,” Fox chocked on his words, “Kurse, I…I fell apart and…ahm.” His words clawed his throat, “I-If that happened again…I don’t know if I can catch myself. Or if I even know what I’m feeling is…” Fox slouched. “True.”

“You want to know what me and Panther did?”

Fox stared at him lost until he nodded.

“We talked and when we broke up, we still stayed friends. Sure, there’s feelings but feelings turn into acceptance cuz if you love someone, you respect that.” Wolf sighed. “Even if it hurts, you know you’d hurt them, too if you tried to make it into something it’s not. So! You be friends, and eventually, those feelings, they fade and you learn to love that person but in a different way because.” Wolf smiled. “They’re still in your life.”

“That’s sweet, Wolf.”

“It is?”

“Yeah.”

“Huh.”

It’s weird, the more they talked, the closer Fox felt. Fox snuggled himself beside Wolf and Wolf lapped his arm around Fox and they held each other close in one another’s warmth while their tails rhythmically thumped against the couch. “So…”

“So?”

“Can I top?”

Wolf shrugged. “Don’t matter.”

“I mean…I ugh, I don’t want it to be just about me.”

“Hmm, think of it as an apology fuckin’. You fuck me and make me your bitch’n then I can fuck you.” Wolf nudged Fox into his chest.

“Wanna see who fucks better?” Fox smirked.

“Haha, what?”

“Yeah, since we got this whole rivalry thing going.” Fox jabbed Wolf’s chest.

Wolf nudged Fox’s hand with his big meaty ones. “Please, I know I’d win.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, it’s on.”

“Competitive fuckin’?”

“Yeah!” Fox stood, his cock pressing against his boxers.

“Someone is a bit excited.”

“To win.”

“Uh-huh.”

“What, afraid to lose?” Fox crossed his arms.

“Na, just gettin’ mixed signals.” Wolf scratched his nose.

“What you mean?”

“Do you want to take it slow, are we friends, have we forgiven?”

“Hmm.”

“Kinda confusing, Fox.”

“Yeah, I…guess I…hmm. I honestly want to feel good.” Fox nodded. “It’s been a long time since I’ve felt like this and I want it. If you’re okay with that too.”

“I did say I was down.” Wolf shrugged.

“Yeah but…how do you feel about this?”

Tapping his chin, Wolf shrugged. “Lost.” He grinned.

“How do you…feel about me?”

Wolf’s fur stood and eye widened. “Damn, pup. That’s…phew, ugh.” He nervously laughed. He clasped his hands in front of him and leaned forward, dipping his head between his shoulders. “Trying to find how to word it?”

Fox’s chest sunk. Sheez, is he that desperate?

“I guess I should come clean…” Wolf huffed, shaking his hands. “I…had a bit of a…phew. Haha, hard to say…”

“It’s fine, I know you do-”

“No, I do like you in a…hm.” Wolf paused. “Fuck it, I have a crush on you.”

Fox’s heart raced and face heated up. “You?”

“Yeah.”

“On me?” Fox pointed at himself.

“Yes.”

Fox’s jaw hung. “Oh.”

Wolf raised a brow. “Oh?”

“Yeah…” Fox rubbed the back of his neck. This went from strange to awkward, fast. “I…umm, not sure what to say?”

“Weird, right?”

Fox nodded but he hummed. “Why?”

“You got a cute fuck face.”

Glancing away, Fox chuckled. “T-thanks, but really.”

Wolf rubbed his chin. “When you were on my wing, and how we worked together. That, that sparked something. Not sure what clicked but it felt like everything came together, y’know?”

“That we make a good team?”

“Yeah, I honestly wanted to drop you but…damn. You were great out there.”

“That’s…reassuring” Fox grinned.

“This _ was _ after you killed my men.” Wolf crossed his arms.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t sweat it, it was a complete shit show.”

“Still.”

“It’s okay, like you said, we all fuck up.” Wolf shrugged. “But the point is, we’re moving on.”

Peeking at Wolf, Fox smiled. “Yeah, together.”

Wolf blushed and scratched his nose. “But anyway…the way you move, it’s _ damn _ fine and when I got a look at your ass.” Wolf sucked air through his canines. “It was rockin’.”

“Haha…I ugh. Damn…” Fox rubbed the back of his neck while his groin swelled and his stomach fluttered. “Thanks.” He stared at Wolf, entranced by his stern look and firm, thick body, yearning to run his paws all over him.

“And how do you feel about me?”

“Confused…horny…angry? Really lost, honestly?” Fox crossed his arms and shrugged. “Kinda scared too.”

“Of?”

“Whatever this might lead to?”

“Could mean something, could not? We won’t know until we try.” Wolf stood next to Fox and…and the way he looks is hot, definitely but…is he hot because Fox is lonely? Or is it selfish of Fox to want sex or falls in love with…Wolf? It’s…what is Fox suppose to do?

They stared at each other without words until Wolf said:

“So, are we fucking?”

Not sure what it was about those words or how Wolf said it but it’s time to be selfish for once…

Wolf and Fox made out, Wolf pinned Fox to Fox’s room wall and sloppy kissed, talking about smooching none stop, caressing their tongues together in the combat of love, and feeling deep inside one another’s maw. They moaned and gasped each time they could before Wolf tore his clothes off and Fox did too and…phew they were already down to their bulging boxers.

Fox couldn’t help but stare in comparison when they undressed. He had girth but Wolf…oh man, he had length and a nice size but let’s say it’s practically a hulking slab of meat. “Ha…”

“What?” Wolf knew exactly what as he rested his hands on his hips.

“N-nothing.”

“Embarrassed?” Wolf approached Fox, looming over him with a smug grin.

“Na.” Fox inhaled Wolf’s thick, manly musk and damn was it enticing. His cock dripped precum and twitched, yearning to be touched.

“How ya feelin’?” Wolf inched his muzzle in front of Fox’s. His sultry breath brushed against his fur while Fox’s lips desired to connect.

“Good.” Fox pecked Wolf’s lips. He tensed when Wolf slid his rugged palm against Fox’s thigh but Fox eased when Wolf glided his hand up to Fox’s groin but only teased with a gentle stroke. Fox rested his hand on Wolf’s hard chest. “Remember who’s topping.”

Wolf hummed. “I know my place, Fox. But wouldn’t mind a taste.” Wolf coasted his tongue along his muzzle and cupped his hand on Fox’s balls.

“Sure, don’t bite.”

Playfully flashing his fangs, Wolf dropped to his knees while Fox leaned against the wall and Wolf squeezed Fox’s thighs for support. He rested his nose by Fox’s knot and sniffed it before he licked it and opened his jaw, inching Fox’s cock into his fanged cage.

Fox panted, his heart pounded from the vulnerability. He clenched and braced himself while Wolf’s breaths tickled Fox’s twitching shaft.

Wolf slowly shut his mouth and a slight prick from his sharp fangs sent a bolt through Fox with a mixed ecstatic pleasure, causing him to hitch his back. Wolf teased him with gentle motions while Fox lusted for more.

“O-oh fuck.” Fox clenched his fangs. “Ah…” His breathing accelerated and he gasped when Wolf licked Fox’s shaft. Fox’s hip jerked.

Slipping his maw from Fox’s cock and licking the crown, Wolf lapped up a string of precum. He grinned. “How’s that?”

Fox stroke the back of Wolf’s ears, running his claws through Wolf’s coarse fur. “Amazing.”

“Ready to fuck me, pup?”

“Fuck yeah.” Fox pursued Wolf like a predictor stalking its prey and when Wolf rested his back against the bed and splayed his legs, Fox’s feral instincts kicked in while he approached Wolf, resting his hands by Wolf’s head and claiming him with more kisses. An intoxicating aroma enveloped Fox as he slid his arms under Wolf’s and compressed his beating chest against Wolf’s sweaty one.

Their swelled cocks brushed against each other while Fox thrust himself against Wolf.

Wolf moaned. “Fuck.” He gasped for air. “Keep at it, Fox.” Their tongues glided against each other.

Not sure what it was but Fox couldn’t resist, he scooted himself down and of the bed, resting on his knees and smirking while he stared at Wolf’s towering knot. “Want to have a bit of fun, first.” Fox rested his nose against the shaft. Licking the salty, thick droplets of pre and inhaling Wolf’s thick scent.

“Show me what you can do, pup.”

Fox eased Wolf’s cock into his mouth, running it deep and almost whole. He glided his tongue against Wolf’s twitching shaft, peeking up at Wolf who clutched the sheets.

Wolf hissed. “Ffffuck.”

Starting slow and teasing, Fox bobbed his head faster, taking Wolf’s knot deeper into his throat.

“Ah…ah shit!” Wolf panted almost out of breath. “Fuck, I-I am.”

Fox stopped, smiling and slipping Wolf’s dick from his maw while licking up precum. “Feeling excited.”

“Going to stare all day or fuck me?” Wolf leaned his head back with his arm on his sweaty forehead, splaying his legs for Fox.

“Who’s the needy one now?” Fox laughed.

“I’m waiting.”

Fox raised his hands in the air. “Alright, alright. I’m coming.” He winked.

“Was that a pun?”

“Yeah?”

“What a bitch.” Wolf chuckled.

“Fuck you, too.”

“Yeah, fuck me!” Wolf’s smug grin stretched along his muzzle.

“I am going to fuck you!”

“Then fuck me, fucker!”

Fox crossed his arms. “Not till you beg.”

Wolf rested his palm over his eyes and laughed. “Me beg? Ha!”

“Oh come on.” Fox pinned Wolf with his ass and supported himself by clutching Wolf’s shoulders while Wolf squirmed beneath him. “Deep down you wanted to fuck me.”

“Not just fuck.”

Fox’s heart skipped. Fuck it, fuck everything all he wanted now was to feel good and feel loved again. “Oh?”

“I wanted you on my wing again.” Wolf coasted his hand along Fox’s hot cheeks before he scratched Fox’s chin

“I’m sure there are other places you want me on.” Fox fondled Wolf’s chest and an euphoric sensation surged up Fox’s spine when Wolf squeezed Fox’s ass.

“Yeah, cuz I really want you, Fox. I want you to be all _ mine. _”

Leaning by Wolf’s ear, Fox whispered, “Tell me how you really want me.”

“I want your prowess, I want your love, but what I want most of…” Wolf tickled Fox when his guard lowered and with ease, Wolf rolled Fox onto his back, pinning him to the bed with his manly strength. Wolf whispered in Fox’s ear, “Is to make you mine.” Wolf kissed Fox’s forehead.

Heart racing and mind teeming with pleasure, Fox melted in Wolf’s arms as he rested the tip of his cock by Fox’s ass cheeks. He’s worked enough, maybe it’s better to relax and go for a ride. “Then claim me, Wolf.”

Wolf stared at him lost.

Fox’s tail tucked and ears slanted. “Did I say something…wrong?”

“No, it’s…this is real.” Wolf panted and smiled. “You are Fox McCloud, Mc-fucking-cloud and we’re both…here.” He blinked. “I…” Wolf’s expression eased when Fox rested his hand on Wolf’s cheek and guided Wolf to Fox’s eyes.

“Hey, it’s like you said. We’re getting to know each other.”

“But the attachment thing?”

“It’s…going a bit fast?” Fox’s stomach contorted.

Wolf nodded. “…Yeah.”

“I…” Fox averted his gaze. “Like this. A lot, really.”

“Yeah…but.”

Fox smiled. “Afraid of messing it up with me?” Was that…smart to say?

Huffing, Wolf lied, “Na.”

“Then what are you afraid of?” Fox wrapped his arms around Wolf and snuggled him while they both rested on their sides as Wolf held Fox too.

Wolf’s eye, once filled with ire and scorn were for the first time to Fox appeared frightened. “Us.”

And it’s true, they have a lot in common and connected easily: but their past held them apart.

Fox kissed Wolf. “We’ll take it slow.”

“Is this slow?” Wolf grinned.

“We both wanted it.”

“That’s the scary part.” Wolf paused. “This is something amazing but…”

“The past?”

Wolf turned away and squeezed him. For being a tough guy on the outside, he’s a softy deep down. “It’s everything.”

“Hm?” Fox’s ears perked up.

“What is this, really?” Wolf’s eye met Fox’s.

Staring into the abyss of Wolf’s iris, the question lingered. What is this? What are they doing? Is this moving forward? Fox’s heart ached. “I think…this is a step?”

“To?”

“Moving on…” Fox kissed Wolf not out of lust, not out of pity, but maybe what this feels like is love. Maybe they’re love drunk and it’d all fade away but maybe it won’t? Maybe something good can happen for once. “Hey.”

“Hm?”

“I have a crush on you too.” Fox smiled when Wolf stared at him like a lost puppy.

“Me?”

“Yeah. I also never thanked you for saving me or forgiving me but thank you.” Their hearts beat against their chests while they snuggled.

“Shit, no reason to get all sentimental.”

They split apart and stared at the ceiling together but Fox held Wolf’s hand and Wolf held Fox’s.

Fox asked, “What do you want this to be?”

“You already know the answer.”

“Think it’d work?”

Wolf’s lips slumped and Fox’s heart sunk. “No telling.”

“Want to give it a try?”

“Aren’t you worried?” Wolf glanced at Fox.

“Hell yeah I am but…hmm…” What if he’s lonely and doesn’t love Wolf? “Slow is the way.”

“Testing the waters.”

“Yeah! I think, for now, this, this is something new. A fresh start.”

“You really want to give me a chance?”

“I wouldn’t be askin’ if I wasn’t.” Fox smirked.

“Then we’re friends?”

“Yeah!” Fox couldn’t help but smile. “Friends who fuck?”

Wolf laughed. “Fuckin’ friends.”

Nodding, Fox kissed Wolf. “Yeah, and if it becomes something more…then…”

“Boyfriends?”

“Ha…I was going to say best friends.”

Wolf awkwardly chuckled. “Yeah, that’s what I meant.”

Fox jabbed Wolf’s chest. “Kidding.”

“Tsh.”

“Hey, Wolf.”

“Yeah?”

“I like you, and if things were different…I would say I do have feelings.

“Likewise, Fox.”

The truth lodge in Fox’s throat. “Maybe in time. I could say I love you?”

“I respect that.”

“Thank you.” Fox’s heart might have blinded him and this all could lead to a disaster but it’s something Fox missed: having someone. “You’re a good guy, y’know?”

“I wouldn’t say good but getting better.” Wolf rolled onto his side while he rested his head in his palm.

“We’re getting better.” Fox’s eyes trailed to Wolf’s captivated by its beauty. “Together.”

Wolf sounded a bit choked up, “Thanks.”

Fox tilted his head to the side.

“Ugh, ahm. So! Are we doing the nasty?”

“Did you get emotional there?”

“_ What _? Na. You’re hearing things.” Wolf waved his hand through the air.

“No, you sounded sad.”

“Pfft.”

“That’s cute.”

Wolf blushed.

“You’re a big, goofy idiot.”

“And you’re a little dick, literally.”

“Hey! I lack size, but I got width.” Fox winked.

“And charm.” Wolf straddled Fox, fluffing Fox’s puffy cheeks. “And adorableness.”

Fox stuck out his tongue.

“Can’t forget fuckin’ stupid, too.” Wolf snickered.

“Dick.”

Wolf ruffled Fox’s cheek. “Now, who’s fuckin’ who?”

Humming, Fox’s body desired to be toyed with. “Could you suck my dick?”

“What dick?”

“Ass.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Wolf scooted his ass by Fox’s cock. “But you gotta beg for it, pup.”

“Oh Wolf, I want you to toy with me and have your way.” Fox pressed the crown of his cock against Wolf’s ass. “Only you can make me feel this way.”

“Not bad.” Wolf traced his claw down Fox’s neck. “But how ‘bout I ride you.”

“You fuck me?”

“No, cowboy.”

“Hmm….”

“Then next time I can give ya a blow job.”

Fox grinned. “Deal.”

Wolf kneaded Fox’s chest. “Think you can handle me?”

“I think my rocket is ready to dock.” Fox smiled a big stupid smile.

“What a turnoff.” Wolf snickered, running his thumbs around Fox’s nipples.

Fox leaned forward and cupped Wolf’s balls. “Then let me help you get back up.”

Kissing, Wolf reached for the lube on a nightstand before he slathered Fox’s twitching shaft. “Think you can handle me?”

“Do your worst.”

Wolf eased the tip of Fox’s cock into him, gliding all the way to the base of the cock. He moaned and shuddered when Fox squeezes his tight, muscly ass. “Damn, that’s nice” He thrust his hips, lifting himself up and down Fox’s thick shaft.

Fox whimpered when Wolf squeezed his cock and the friction between it sent jolts of ecstasy. His back hitched and toes curled. “Wolf, oh fuck. Wolf, fuck, fuck. Fuck! Ah.” The overwhelming euphoria rushed through him before he released all the tension in Wolf’s ass, filling the gaping cavity to the brim and dripping sloppy loads of cum.

Panting, Wolf smiled. “Damn, that was good.”

He collapsed, wallowing in the glow. “Yeah.” Fox’s limp dick slipped out of Wolf. He shut his eyes, panting.

“Now are you gonna finish me?”

“Yeah, hold on.” When Fox opened his eyes, Wolf knot pressed against his nose. He licked it, lapping up the precum. “Or not. Also scoot.” Fox and Wolf adjusted themselves, Fox scooting himself lower and Wolf looming over Fox with his cock in Fox’s face. Leaning forward, Fox deep throated Wolf’s shaft. He swallowed every drop of pre, making sure to lick it up when he bobbed his head back.

Wolf chuffed, gasping for air. “Faster.”

Fox teased, slowing his pace and taking his time with the tip of Wolf knot.

“Fuck. Oh fuck…I…ah.”

Easing his pace to a crawl, Fox smiled as Wolf thrust his hips and whimpered. Fox snaked his hand to Wolf’s balls, jiggling his finger between the sacks.

“Fox, fuck. Come on.” Wolf panted.

Pressing Wolf’s sack against himself, Fox pushed Wolf to his limits by taking Wolf’s shaft all the way and slowly inching himself back.

“Hgn…fuck! Wolf writhed, crumbling onto his elbows for support. “Please!”

And with quick motions, Fox finished Wolf, taking his lover’s load into his mouth as it all gushed.

Wolf rolled onto his back, splaying himself out like he’d been working hard all day.

Fox kissed Wolf, sharing Wolf’s seed with him and sloshing it back into one another’s mouth before swallowing it. Fox stared at Wolf in such a vulnerable state and as reality hit, his heart leapt within its cage and something new bloomed within him:

“I think I might be able to love you, Wolf,”

**Author's Note:**

> I need to know if my smut is any good because I'm going to be writing and trying to publish stuff. So, if there's anything off putting, do let me know.


End file.
